


In Dreams: Tsume the Lone Wolf

by SilverWolf7



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Reviews: 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In  Dreams - Tsume the Lone Wolf</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Dreams: Tsume the Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> In Dreams - Tsume the Lone Wolf

In Dreams - Tsume the Lone Wolf

The fresh snow, deep for the deer he was hunting gleamed pure white all about him and as he snuck a bit closer to his intended prey his spirit soared. Thankfully, he did not sink into the thick white covering on the ground thanks to his paws and his splaying toes.

He had always been pretty much a lone wolf and this to him was his own version of paradise. The young buck lifted its head his way and bellowed in fright before taking off into a run. A wild excitement rose in him as he gave chase, his legs gliding quickly and easily over space the deer had to fight to get through.

Alone, he was still able to bring the creature down and begin to eat his fill while the larger animal was still weakly kicking. It died soon after he ripped its throat out and the taste of fresh meat filled his senses and belly with a contentment rarely felt.

This is how life should be! To eat without interruption, to bring down big prey alone...to be happy with being a wolf, to be proud of what one was. And he was proud of what he was and he was happy with being a wolf...but in the world nowadays, one had to hide oneself with an illusion of a human body to survive, hardly able to hunt, barely living the way nature intended. It wasn't right.

But here, here in this place he was truly free, he was able to live the way he wanted. He was wild, he was young...he was a wolf in all senses of the word. He never wanted it to end, wanted it to go on forever, but he knew somewhere deep inside that this was just as much an illusion as the human skin he wore in cities.

With a slight growl, he shook his grey head, lifted his head and howled. Not because he was sad, but because in this most special of places he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. His song lifted high into the clouds in the sky and echoed around the miles of land about him.

The sounds of three other howls soon followed, one after the other and he recognised the three voices. The first to answer him was Toboe, the young cub that had deemed fit to follow him like a lost pup. Kiba, their unnamed leader, came next, followed by the slightly porky Hige.

A sense of finding home rushed over him and, with a joy so strong he almost felt he would burst with the feeling, he took off running. Not towards the other wolves, but to wherever his feet would take him.

He would run forever, he would run until he needed rest so he could hunt again, but until the time he would get hungry again, he let his spirit fly as wild and free as he felt.

He knew it was too good to last though, and as the image faded a deep anger began to take form where joy used to be. When he woke and the scent of luna flowers seemed to choke him he did the one thing he could think, lash out.

A/N - Pretty small, yes? I am not used to watching these kind of shows, Anime/Manga, and so this is the first story I have ever written based off of such a show. It was the name, lol. It drew me in.

And what I have watched of the show so far is good! (The first 14 episodes) My favourite character is defintitely Tsume, followed closely by Toboe.

So far, the small dream sequence involving Tsume has been my favourite scene, hence this rather short story.

Ah well, hope you all enjoy. R/r please.

SilverWolf7


End file.
